


Seeing Double

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Double Penetration, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: "So, you gonna tell me what the hell is going on here?" Bucky asks, throwing an arm over his eyes."The time heist fucked up the multiverse and the quantum realm, there are now gaping holes in reality, and Grant here fell through one of them," Steve replies helpfully. Bucky cracks open an eye to squint at them."Grant?"Steve shrugs. "It's easier than saying 'other Steve'."Fair enough.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/James "Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Aghh I'm sorry this is late! I had a total mental breakdown today and it Wasn't Fun. Anyways I've been wanting to write this for months so I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Alternate Title: Bucky becomes the filling in a Steve Rogers sandwich

Bucky takes one look at Steve, standing on their front step with an apologetic grin on his face with a carbon fucking copy of him standing next to the motorcycle, and promptly shuts the door. It is nine in the goddamned morning, Bucky is tired, and his ass is still sore from the thorough pounding it got last night. He is not equipped to deal with two Steves right now.

"Buck?" Steve's voice is muffled by the door, and Bucky groans loudly. "Baby, are you okay?"

It's such a ridiculous question that Bucky has to laugh, then yanks the door open again. "Steven Grant Rogers, why is there a fucking clone of you standing behind you?"

Steve gives another sheepish grin, and the other Steve starts inching towards the door, eyes firmly locked on Bucky. Other Steve is clean-shaven, his hair neatly parted and slicked back, and he's wearing a flannel button-up and khakis. Dear God. "Quantum realm shit?"

Bucky sighs and gestures for them to come in, walking into the living room without a backwards glance. He hears the two heavy sets of footfalls behind him, and sighs again as he flops down on the couch.

"So, you gonna tell me what the hell is going on here?" Bucky asks, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

"The time heist fucked up the multiverse and the quantum realm, there are now gaping holes in reality, and Grant here fell through one of them," Steve replies helpfully. Bucky cracks open an eye to squint at them.

"Grant?"

Steve shrugs. "It's easier than saying 'other Steve'."

Fair enough. Bucky looks over at Grant, who hasn't sat down and is instead standing near the door, shifting from foot to foot. He's looking at Bucky like he's seen a ghost. Fuck Bucky's life.

\----

Nothing really happens until that night. Bucky's sitting up in bed, his hair in a braid and wearing nothing but one of Steve's hoodies and a pair of boxers, reading a book. Steve's gone off with Sam for their weekly hanging out session or whatever the hell it is, and Bucky usually spends the time taking a nice long bath or catching up on Netflix, but today, he's just grabbed a random book from Steve's bedside table. They'd set Grant up in the guest bedroom until Bruce finds a way to get him back to his time, and Bucky doesn't want to leave the room in case Grant needs him for something. 

There's something about Grant that makes every protective instinct in Bucky rear its head. From what Steve had filled him in on, Grant's from 2012, the same timeline that Steve went to when he was looking for the sceptre, Tesseract and time stone - two months out of the ice, with nobody except SHIELD to rely on. Grant walks around like he's in a dream, like he's lost, and Bucky desperately wants to fix it, wants to see some light shine back into those baby blues. Logically, he knows that things will get better for Grant - Steve's proof of that. But that doesn't stop him from wanting to shield Grant, to hide him from all the bad things in the world, to keep him safe.

As if on cue, there's a knock at the door, and Bucky looks up. Grant's standing in the doorway, his big shoulders bunched up around his ears and back curved in on itself. He's still in his khakis, but he's taken the shirt off to show the white tank underneath, and his hair is damp. Bucky looks closer in the dim light, and realizes there are tears in Grant's eyes. Bucky immediately feels a surge of protectiveness, and opens his arms.

"Hey, c'mere," he says, and Grant almost stumbles across the room to fall to his knees in front of Bucky, flinging his arms around Bucky's waist and burying his face in Bucky's hip. "Hey, none of that. Here, get up on the bed…"

With a bit of prodding, Grant makes himself comfortable on his stomach on the bed, between Bucky's legs with his face pressed into Bucky's neck, his breathing shaky and body trembling. Bucky wraps his arms tight around Grant's back and buries his face in the damp blonde hair, the strands soft against his cheek.

"I thought you were dead," Grant mumbles, quickly bringing Bucky's attention back to him. Bucky doesn't really want to have this conversation a second time, but Grant's trembling in his arms and a Steve's a Steve, and Bucky's completely gone for every version of him.

"I know," Bucky murmurs, running a hand down Grant's back. Grant does a funny little shiver and melts into Bucky's body, so Bucky does it again. "And it wasn't your fault. You did the right thing, and I'm here now."

Grant looks up at him, his face red and eyes shimmering. "When will I see you again? The you in my universe?"

"2014. But since you know I'm alive, I'm guessing you'll be able to find me sooner than that." Bucky smiles a little crookedly, and Grant lets out a little whine and then rears up, pressing his mouth to Buckys.

It's different to kissing his Steve, Bucky realizes. Grant's younger, clean-shaven, and his hair is shorter when Bucky buries his fingers in it. But the enthusiasm is the same, the way Grant flicks his tongue out to lick into Bucky's mouth, the way he holds Bucky by the waist, his fingers twitching like they want to touch more. Bucky shudders and tightens his grip on Grant's shoulders, moaning softly when Grant slides his hands under the hoodie to rest his palms on the bare skin of Bucky's waist. Bucky breaks the kiss with a gasp, letting his head fall back as he tries desperately to catch his breath.

"Bucky," Grant sighs, his mouth moving down to nibble on Bucky's jawline. After several years of being with Steve, Bucky should be used to this, but Grant's soft, beard-less skin and the almost hesitant press of his lips is driving Bucky crazy. Grant's hands slide further up Bucky's body, the hoodie getting rucked up until Bucky's yanking it off and pressing his body into Grant's, his breath stuttering when his nipples rub against the thin fabric of Grant's tank.

"Stevie," Bucky murmurs, wrapping his legs around Grant's hips. Grant shudders and buries his face in Bucky's neck, his hips making little aborted thrusts against Bucky's thigh. 

"It's been so _long_ ," Grant whispers, and Bucky presses a kiss to his temple.

"I know," he says, stroking Grant's hair back from where it had flopped over his forehead. "I know, Stevie." He tightens his grip on Grant's hips and flips them, giggling at the bewildered look on Grant's face when he hits the bed. Bucky straddles Grant's waist and sits back, and Grant's face _transforms_ \- his nose crinkles, his eyes squeeze shut, and he _laughs_. He looks so young then, so carefree, that Bucky leans down to kiss him again. Grant shuffles up the bed, Bucky still on his lap, to sit up against the headboard, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist. One of his hands slips down the back of Bucky's boxers, and Bucky feels his fingers prodding at his hole.

"Starting without me?"

Grant's body immediately stiffens underneath him and Bucky sighs, leaning back and looking over to the door. Steve's leaning against the doorframe, his shirt half unbuttoned and arms crossed, the sleeves rolled up. He's got a disapproving look on his face, an eyebrow raised, but his lips are twitching.

"Don't act so put out," Bucky replies, because he can see the twinkle in Steve's eyes under that reproachful expression. "You coming to bed?"

Steve chuckles and walks forward, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. Bucky hums happily when Steve settles behind him, then looks back at Grant, who looks completely out of his league. 

"It's okay," Bucky murmurs, and leans down to press his forehead against Grant's. Steve's hands are a comforting weight on Bucky's hips, and Grant's hands come up to frame Bucky's face. "Do you want this?"

"I want whatever will make you feel good," Grant answers honestly, and Bucky feels his smile soften. He leans in to kiss Grant gently, sighing into the kiss when he feels Steve's lips on his shoulder. It's a heady feeling, kissing Grant while Steve's mouth is moving over his back, and Bucky finds himself growing hard in his boxers as Steve's tongue moves over the more sensitive parts of his scarring.

"You wanna open him up, or should I?" Steve asks, and Bucky realises then that he's talking to Grant. It makes him moan and lean back against Steve's body, grinding down against Grant's cock.

"I wanna do it," Grant says. Steve passes him the lube over Bucky's shoulder - when did he get the lube? - and grips Bucky by the hips, spinning him around on Grant's lap so he's facing Steve. Bucky's boxers are ripped off by Grant just as Steve captures his mouth in a kiss, and Bucky grabs Steve's shoulders to keep from falling over. 

Steve kisses so differently to Grant - he's more confident, more in control, one of his hands holding Bucky's jaw and the other fisting his hair, and the sudden change from Grant's intimate, gentle kisses to this is heady. Behind him, Grant grabs Bucky's hips and pushes them upward until Bucky's kneeling upright, his big hands holding Bucky open. Then Bucky feels a soft, wet tongue prodding at his hole, and he sobs into Steve's mouth. He's already painfully hard, his cock leaking like a faucet and sitting against his stomach. Steve's hands trail down his body until they're cupping his pecs, and he pinches both of Bucky's nipples at the same time that Grant slides his tongue into Bucky's ass.

Bucky wails and tightens his grip on Steve's shoulders, coming completely untouched. Steve and Grant both groan in sync, their voices lapping over each other and sounding so similar that Bucky feels a bit dizzy. When he finally comes down he collapses against Steve, reaching back blindly until Grant presses his body against Bucky's back.

"So gorgeous, Buck," Grant whispers, peppering Bucky's neck with kisses. Bucky hums happily and leans back into him, pulling Steve with him until he's squashed between the two bodies. 

"You wanna keep going?" Steve murmurs and Bucky nods, pulling Steve in to press their lips together. The kiss is softer than before but no less intense, and soon enough Bucky feels Grant's fingers, wet with lube, prodding at his hole. It's already a bit loose from Grant's tongue so the first finger slides in easily, and Bucky breaks the kiss with Steve to rest his head back on Grant's shoulder, panting heavily. Steve uses the distraction to start licking down Bucky's body, lapping up the come that's still on Bucky's stomach. He'd taken his pants off at some point, and his cock's hard and bobbing against his stomach. Just as Grant slides a second finger into his body, Bucky reaches out with his metal hand and wraps it around Steve's cock. Steve curses softly, his hips jerking forward, and Bucky laughs quietly.

"Grant, pants off," he says breathlessly. 

Grant pulls his legs out from under Bucky, the fingers inside him temporarily disappearing as Grant fumbles with the zipper of his khakis. As soon as Grant's sitting back down behind him Bucky's climbing back into his lap and pressing his back to Grant's chest, reaching his free hand back and gripping Grant's cock. Grant makes a punched-out sound as soon as he does, and Bucky feels a thrill go through him.

"You haven't done this for a while, have you?" Bucky murmurs, sighing happily when Grant slides his fingers back inside him.

"Not since you," Grant replies, and kisses the shell of Bucky's ear. "You're the only one for me, Buck, you know that."

Bucky turns his head awkwardly and kisses Grant deeply, suddenly overcome with emotion. Grant kisses back gently, his tongue mirroring the way his fingers curl inside Bucky's body. 

"Okay, that's enough," Bucky pants out as soon as Grant's lips leave his. "I'm sitting on your cock now."

"You sure you're open enough?" Steve asks, straightening up from where he'd been sucking a hickey into Bucky's thigh.

"Baby, I've taken your cock after just your tongue," Bucky reminds him. "Besides, as soon as Grant's inside me, you can keep opening me up."

Steve frowns before it hits him, his eyes suddenly going dark as he leans in and kisses Bucky, hard. "God, I love you."

Bucky grins at him before he turns to face Grant, rising up onto his knees and lining Grant's cock up, Steve pressing his body right up against Bucky's back. Grant's looking up at him like he's the sun, and Bucky leans in to kiss him just as he starts sinking down. Grant sobs into the kiss, cupping Bucky's face with shaking hands as Bucky takes more of his cock into his body, and by the time Bucky's fully seated there are tears on Grant's face.

"Oh, honey," Bucky whispers, and reaches up to wipe Grant's tears away. "Stevie, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

Grant swallows thickly and runs a thumb across Bucky's cheek, his eyes flickering back and forth over Bucky's face like he's trying to memorize every detail. "I love you, Buck. So much."

"I love you too," Bucky murmurs, leaning in to kiss him again. "You okay for me to start moving?"

Grant nods and slides his hands down to rest on Bucky's hips, and Bucky rises back onto his knees before bearing down. Grant feels so good inside him, and the two fingers Bucky got isn't nearly enough to stretch him out properly but he doesn't care. Steve kisses Bucky's shoulder and reaches down, prodding at his already stuffed hole. Grant gasps as Steve slides a finger into Bucky's body, his eyes rolling back into his head as Bucky clenches down.

"Oh Jesus," Grant gasps out. "God, you're amazing."

Bucky laughs breathlessly and reaches out, pulling Grant's face in to rest against his neck. Grant inhales deeply and latches onto Bucky's neck, suckling gently as his hips jerk up mindlessly with every one of Bucky's bounces. Steve slides another finger in, and Bucky shouts, coming for the second time all over Grant's stomach. He doesn't stop bouncing on Grant's cock, not even when the overstimulation gets so bad there are tears in his eyes, because Grant's watching him with such wonder and love in his eyes that Bucky can't possibly stop. 

"Kiss me," Bucky manages to say, and the words are barely out of his mouth before Grant's hauling him in and licking into his mouth, all wet tongue and enthusiasm. Bucky sobs - he's never felt so full in his life, and _oh god_ Steve's working in a third finger, and Bucky's speared on a cock and three of Steve's beginner dildo-sized fingers. It's painful, sure, but it's well worth it. 

"Okay, sweetheart," Steve murmurs, and pulls his fingers out of Bucky's hole. Bucky shudders at the sudden lack of fingers, and clenches down hard on Grant's cock, making them both moan loudly.

"You want me to lie down?" Grant asks, and Steve must nod because Grant's shuffling back down the bed and making himself comfortable on his back, his cock still sitting comfortably inside Bucky's ass. Steve pushes Bucky between the shoulders, and he obediently bends over until he's on all fours above Grant, and the sudden press of Steve's cock against his already stuffed-full hole makes both him and Grant gasp.

When Steve starts to press in, Bucky's arms fall out from under him and he lands on Grant's chest, Grant's thick arms coming to wrap around his shoulders. Steve goes slowly, so slowly, but it's still too much too fast, and Bucky's nails are making crescent-shaped marks in Grant's pecs.

"So good for us, Buck," Steve murmurs, and Bucky melts under the praise. "Open up for us so perfectly, doesn't he?"

"He does," Grant says, and Bucky feels a kiss being pressed to his hair. "Our good boy, Buck."

Bucky sobs as Steve's cock slides in that last inch, and for a second, it seems like the whole world's gone still. Bucky's so full, the fullest he's ever been, with both Steve's and Grant's cocks inside him, and god, Bucky wants to stay like this forever.

"Not gonna last," Bucky breathes out, and both Steve and Grant take that as their cue to start moving. 

Steve drapes himself over Bucky's body and Grant reaches down to part Bucky's ass cheeks, and they thrust slowly but in sync, and it feels like Bucky's being ripped open. It's amazing and too much and not enough, and even after two orgasms Bucky's hard enough to pound nails, his cock dragging against Grant's abs.

"Harder," he moans out, and he gets a kiss on each shoulder from Steve and Grant before they start snapping their hips up, driving their cocks simultaneously into Bucky's body. Bucky's holding onto Grant as hard as he can, pressing desperate, sloppy kisses to every strip of skin he can reach, and Grant's holding him tight enough to bruise, and Steve's starting to pant and curse above them. Then Bucky feels Grant stiffen up underneath him, and suddenly his hole's being filled with white-hot liquid, making him moan weakly. Steve groans loudly, his hips moving faster and faster, and almost immediately he comes, too. The feeling of the come inside him and the unerring pressure on his prostate is enough for Bucky to tip over the edge, too, white sparks shooting off behind his eyelids as he screams. His cock gives a pathetic little dribble, and Bucky collapses against Grant's chest. 

"Don't," Bucky manages to say when Steve tries pulling out. There's a pause, before Steve's kissing his neck.

"Okay, baby," he murmurs. Grant's got just enough brains still in him to help to turn on his side, keeping his iron grip on Bucky's waist as he does so. Bucky holds on and lets himself be manhandled until they're all on their sides, with Grant against his front and Steve pressed up to his back, their cocks still inside him. They're not hard anymore, but Steve's got a hand pressed up against Bucky's hole, keeping them in there, and it feels so good that Bucky sighs happily. He lifts his head up enough to kiss Grant, then turns his head to kiss Steve, before he's drifting off, held in the arms of the men he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
